1. Related Field
The present invention relates to a hand grenade, the application of which may be directed to a number of purposes, such as explosive grenades, smoke grenades, tear-gas grenades or pyrotechnical grenades. More specifically, the present invention relates to a grenade arrangement that enable one to locate the artifact or fragments associated to it after it has been actuated.
2. Description of Related Art
As it is well known, there is a diversity of grenades, the function characteristics of which are directly associated to the effect for which the artifact is intended.
However, regardless of the intended application, since this is a war artifact, the transportation, storage and use of grenades are usually controlled by the competent authorities.
For this purpose, the usual procedure for such control consists in identifying the grenade with serial numbers engraved onto the grenade bodies, which are linked to distribution listings.
With this control, one intends to indentify the grenade arsenals manufactured, transported, stored and used by each of the subjects involved in the operations that require the use of this instrument.
However, exactly because this is a piece of equipment that in most cases explodes when it is used, the task of identifying this artifact after it has been used is excessively hard and often impossible to complete.
There is the possibility that the markings printed on the grenade body will be scratched out so as to hide the information relating to the origin of the artifact.
In both cases, there is an undesirable factor of uncertainty in the activities that involve a potentially dangerous armament.
Thus, it is a desire of the market to provide grenades and other similar artifacts that, even after its use, can be duly identified, as a way of ensuring its origin and, furthermore, the potential users of the equipment.
More specifically, one desires a grenade that facilities the distribution logistics task, from the manufacture of the equipment to the delivery thereof to the final recipient, as well as enabling effective traceability thereof, even after it has been detonated.